


Spirits of Past and Future

by OwlMatik



Series: VKaz Spirits AU [1]
Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Spirits, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMatik/pseuds/OwlMatik
Summary: The World lf Light incident gave another chance at life to a lot of souls, including these two





	Spirits of Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, my first time publishing anything here? So if ya got any criticisms or if I made a typo don't be afraid to leave a comment, I hope you enjoy it!

Ever since this whole Spirits nonsense had begun, Kazuhira Miller had been assigned as a commander for a small team of "Fighters" and "Spirits" as the cartoony plumber explained, even though he was lacking his prosthetics from his later years, Miller was not to be taken lightly in a fight.

"Good job everyone! You may go back to base while I deal with this one" He shouted, normally a few of the fighters would stay and aid him, but it had been such a long day of exploring the jungle in search of troublesome spirits that all of them just wanted to rest.

As the copy of Dr. Mario disolved into the ground, a small ball of light, or a Spirit, popped out of the copy fighter's back

"Now let's see who's been causing this much trouble" This one was a strange one, summoning new fighters out of nowhere. But what mattered is that whoever it was, they had been defeated and now would be free of Galeem's control

As soon as Kaz began approaching the spirit, it began glowing, so birghtly that despite wearing his glasses, Kaz had to shield his eyes

The spirit began to reform, once the glow dimmed out a little Kaz put down his arm, whoever he was expecting this one to be, it certainly wasn't him

MSF's Medic appeared before him, the man that had been turned into Big Boss against his will, began appearing in front of him

Kaz opened his mouth in disbelief, it had been so long since they had parted ways... but he was finally back, as the Medic, not Big Boss, his true self

"Where... am I...?" The Medic rubbed his temples, a headache so bad he couldn't open his eyes. Soon after, he felt something tackle him into a hug

"You idiot! I... I can't believe you're here" That voice... Medic looked down and saw a familiar beret and messy blonde hair. The Medic hugged him back, he had so many questions, but that didn't matter to him right now

"I missed you... so much..." Kaz hugged him tighter, the Medic chuckled and nuzzled his head on top of Kaz's

"I missed you too, Kaz..." He could feel a small tear fall from his face, but he didn't care. After everything that had happened in their past life, they were finally back together

And that's what mattered the most to both of them


End file.
